


Far From Home, But Not Alone

by kadieBlue



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: A.I based off of Jarvis from Iron Man, A.I has a sense of humor, Because if you don’t have a sense of humor you be basic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Not sure if I should do a medium burn or slow burn, Oc created the A.I, Oc has a habit of admiring a certain bot boy’s figure, Oc has an A.I chat buddy, Oc is a goof, Pre-Earth Transformers, She can get big ol’ slab of very polite granite to smile, Smart OC, Smut, Unruly amounts of sarcasm, War still wages on Cybertron, Will somehow implement hybrid sparkling into the mix, advanced humans, dumbass oc, possibly more tags to be added, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadieBlue/pseuds/kadieBlue
Summary: “Take this mission”, they said.“A simple recon”, they said.“You’ll be going to a sector of the system known for its inactivity”, they said.Amazing. Everything you said was wrong.In which a young women is sucked into a fucked up wormhole that shoots her across the galaxy to god-knows-where and lives through a rip-off “Lost in Space” plot. But instead of a child protagonist, a grown-ass women stands in that place. And instead of a robot for a best friend, a twenty-sum tall robot with a figure sculpted by the gods stands in as a love interest.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 34
Kudos: 45





	1. Lost in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my instagram to see Amara’s photos she’ll be taking throughout the story!  
> Insta: kadieblue_

Have you ever been in a situation where you’re put to the task of doing something so _simple_ , but the universe decides that ‘Hm. I’m bored. Why don’t I fuck around with this person’, ya’ know- for shits and giggles. And thus, makes that simple task become a monumental disaster with inevitable consequences that you have no choice but to accept because you sure as hell know there’s no way around it.

Yeah. Well- the universe earned first place at the top of my shit list. Nothing but black, black, black and- oh! _Black_ being the only thing my poor natural light deprived eyes can see from the cockpit of my ship. I mean- yeah, apparently there’s a star, but that’s _behind_ the ship. Really wish we could turn the ship around so that my eyes don’t keep getting fucked by the dark. But nope. Can’t do that or we’ll be using the main power- to which we’re currently trying to recharge via solar panels aimed at the previous mentioned star.

Well- at least I’m not exactly alone in this shit situation. “Jarvis, status update.”

A disembodied voice replies, British accent providing the only sound for my ears. “Power is now at 68%. Backup power is low but is still maintaining essentials, and oxygen levels are still in the green. I estimate that we’ll be at full power in about two hours.”

Jarvis is an A.I. I created when I was younger. He’s not the first but is certainly one of the few that exist. A.I.s are hard to make- at least ones that don’t deteriorate within a week. I created Jarvis based on a blueprint I managed to nab from right under the government's nose. Like- seriously. Their security can be compared to that of a 4 foot high fence that does nothing but keep animals out. Doesn’t really stop those with actual brains from getting in- and they wonder why they constantly get hacked.

Oh, but not only did I manage to steal confidential A.I schematics, but I also managed to incorporate an actual personality into the A.I. _Holy hell_ , was that a pain in the ass. Though it may not be the main reason, it certainly plays a role in why no other A.I. actually has a personality. The main reason probably being that A.I.s were created to follow orders without question. Something that an A.I. with a personality would do. 

The name Jarvis comes from an old movie I enjoyed watching. The main character had built an A.I. based off a butler that worked for his father. I rather enjoyed the A.I.s voice and mannerism, so I implemented it into my A.I.- along with some preferred traits- and gave him the name Jarvis. His personality allows for me to hold conversations with him, which is very much appreciated in times such as this.

“How are you holding up?”

“My systems are fully operational. However, if you are referring to my “mental” state, I am doing fine. Thank you for asking.” Ah, yes. The preferred trait I mentioned. Sarcasm. Or at least the ability to shoot witty remarks. Can’t be having a companion who holds no sense of humor. 

Although his statement isn’t on par with his usual remarks, it still brings a smile to my face. “What? Don’t you appreciate how caring I am? How could I possibly forget the well being of my most prized chat buddy?.” I rest the back of my hand on my forehead. “ Your sarcasm wounds me, truly”.

“If my only purpose is to satisfy your need for socializing, perhaps I should just hault my progress on the ship's power and let us continue to drift in space just so I can put forth all my energy into holding a conversation with you.” The smugness can be heard for fuckin’ miles. If he had been projecting himself from the console, it would be guaranteed that his smile would rival the cheshire cat’s.

“Oh, har har. Real funny. Screw talking, I think I’ll sit in the quiet while you continue doing your job. My thoughts seem to be better company than you.” And to emphasize my point, I stick my tongue out. Directing my attention at the front console where I know Jarvis’s data chip is located.

“How sad. And here I was thinking you’d want to hear about my report on the system we currently reside in. Such a shame, really. What my scanners have discovered is rather interesting. Oh well, I guess I’ll keep it to myself.”

I jerk forward from my seat. A playful glare scrunched my face. “Excuse _me_ , but giving me reports is also a part of your job, so I suggest you spill those beans before I rip you out of the system and manually pull up the report myself.”

“Well if it’s that easy for you-”

“Jarvis.”

_“Alright,_ going through the reports now.” It took a moment, but then he began, “Since we are waiting for power to be restored, I took it upon myself to perform a deep scan of the star system. I have so far uncovered five planets- the fifth one being the most interesting. I decided to run further scans on the fifth planted and have discovered that it is not made up of rock or any gas, but some unknown metal.”

Metal…? My interest was most certainly peaked. A metal planet. What is this? A Halo 4 plot reject? And the Halo 4 plot already sucked to begin with. “Do you have an image?”

“Yes, Ma’am. But to show it would require some of the back-up power.”

“How much of it will it use?”

“For an image, hardly even a percent.”

“Then go ahead.” Light coated the cockpit of the ship. The light emitted from a slot in the main console, creating a spherical image of what I would assume is the planet. It definitely doesn’t look like any normal mudball planet or a gas giant. Large disks of light dot the planet with chasms, emitting blue, gouging the surface; like deep wounds- but somehow natural looking. Closer inspection reveals spires reaching far into the sky, large buildings no doubt surrounding them. But, if there are buildings, then that means… “Have the scans picked up on any life forms?”

“No. Our distance from the planet is preventing me from running any deeper scans. However, from the looks of it, it is unlikely that there are _not_ any life forms.”

“Soooo, if there is life, and seemingly this advanced… think we should try and get in contact with them? They could help us get back home.”

Jarvis hummed in thought. “It wouldn’t hurt to try, but I suggest an indirect approach. Sending out a distress signal would be our best option. My scanner will pick up any vessels that leave the planet, so if multiple vessels leave in response to our signal, it will most likely be because they want to obliterate us. In that case, we would want to- as you would put it- get the hell out of here. ”

“That’s…probably a good idea. Scratch that- definitely a good idea. We have no idea if whatever’s on that planet even has the ability to be friendly. Especially if they receive a signal of unknown origin. Hopefully that isn’t the case and they only send out one ship to investigate us. But… if they do approach us with good intentions, how the hell are we supposed to communicate with them if they most likely have an entirely different language of their own?”

“I would have to get a better scan of them if I were to try and come up with a solution. We’ll have to wait for them to get in range of my scanners to determine anything, really.”

A heavy sigh leaves my lip. “Yay. More waiting.”

“Quit complaining.”

“Fuck you.”

“That is not physically possible.”

“Oh my god- ew!”

  
  


…

The whirring of various machines brings sound to the rather quiet room. Grumbling could also be heard; the source being a large form hunched over a console. His glowing blue optics squint at the screen that sits in front of him. Had anybody else saw him, they would have demanded that he recharge. For he had been sitting in front of that screen for many mega-cycles. His ambition to complete this investigation has rendered him incapable of moving from it. His ambitions follow an anomaly that was detected not far from the planet. He was tasked with investigating it, and by Primus he _will_ figure out what it is.

A beeping from the console to his left indicates a notification. Looking over, the large being sees that it’s a signal. Further analysis reveals that the signal is coming from around the same location as the anomaly. Odd. Could it be a cargo ship that was near during the time the anomaly occurred? Perhaps they were investigating it as well?

Opening it up, the being’s optics widen in confusion. This signal doesn’t resemble any known signal that exists. Or at least, that he knows of. The only similarity would be the erratic frequency of the signal. Usually that would indicate that it’s a distress signal. If so… perhaps he needs to call this in. Get a search team to investigate it. Looking back to the console in front of him, he opens up his communication.

“Ratchet to Optimus.”

“I hear you Ratchet. What is it you need?”

“I’m picking up a signal from around the same location as the anomaly. Although, it’s unlike any signal that we know off, it's still emitting an erratic frequency.”

“A distress signal?”

“Possibly. I’m not entirely sure, but it might be worth looking into.”

“Very well, I’ll lead a team in. I’ll want you with us if this is indeed a distress signal. If it is one of our own, they may need help. Be ready within the next cycle. If we received the signal, then the decepticons no doubt have as well. We must reach it before they do.”

“Understood, Optimus. Ratchet out.” Exiting out of the communications, Ratchet turned back to the console to his left. His stare bores into the screen. More specifically, the supposed distress signal. “What in the Allspark could you possibly be…?”

  
  


…

It's been about two hours since I had that signal sent. No activity has been seen yet, though that may be because the signal would take some time to reach the planet. The ship’s power is now at full capacity; however, we’re still using the backup power to keep things running while we wait. 

Currently, my upper body was crouched down at level with the contents that sat on a shelf in front of me. My tongue poked out in concentration. The mist from the fridge covered my body in a cold chill. An important decision now lies before me. The fate of the universe at stake should I choose wrong.

Pudding… or Jello.

With a long indecisive hum, I finally thought ‘fuck it’ and nabbed the vanilla pudding from the shelf. Ripping the lid off, I grabbed a spoon and dug in. Sweets shall forever be my drug. While satisfying my seemingly unquenchable thirst for sweets, I paced around my rather small kitchen and lost myself in thought.

If the inhabitants of the planet do receive our signal, and prove themselves to be friendly… how do I go about greeting them? Should I greet them in an official way- like attending a business meeting, or should I be relaxed about it? Perhaps a mix of both would do the trick…? Like- introduce myself properly and then try and scope out their behavior-

Holy actual shit. Oooooh my god. It didn’t really hit me until now, but- if this does work- and they _are_ friendly, then I’ll actually get to meet _freakin’ aliens._ How fuckin’ cool is that?! And if I do manage to get back to Earth, the story I’ll have to tell my friends is going to be _amazing!_ I could even provide proof! I could have Jarvis take pictures, or possibly take a video-! 

“Ms. Banschrift.” Jarvis’s voice rings out, his voice taking on a lighter tone.

“Yes, Jarvis?”

“I can practically hear your inner monologuing of childness glee. Please do keep it down.”

“Dafuq- how the hell could you possibly know that?”

“You’re really bad at masking your facial expressions. You’d be terrible at poker.”

My eye twitches. My overall expression screams ‘ _seriously?_ ’. “Whatever, _asshole_. Is that the only thing you wanted to bug me about? Or can I go back to the company of my thoughts and squeal all I want like a fuckin’ fangirl?”

“If you plan on squealing, please go back to your room and smother your face in a pillow to do that. I don’t think my audio receptors would be able to handle it. But no, that is not all I wanted to bug you about. I wanted to inform you that a vessel has left the atmosphere of the planet and is now heading in our direction.”

My head jerks up, a spoon full of pudding shoved in my mouth. I scramble to finish what was left and throw it in the trash, then rush to the front of the ship. “It worked?! How long do you think it’ll take for them to get here?”

“With the speed they’re going at, within the next hour.”

So not that long...okay. Alright, Amara. You can do this. Make a good first impression if possible. Patience is a virtue, use it. It will take time for them to completely understand you- and not just your language-

...God, I’m such a fuckin’ dork. “Okay. Jarvis. We need to come up with a plan of action. Two, actually, for either scenario. Got any ideas?”

Jarvis hummed in thought. “I would suggest proceeding with caution, for either scenario. We are not sure if they dispatched a single ship with docile intentions, or- if that were the case- the docile intentions switch upon perceiving us as a threat. Keeping our ship’s thrusters at the ready would be a good idea in case that does happen.”

“Okay. And if they are friendly... I’m not sure how they would approach, but hopefully they’re considerate and will take into account that we’ll be cautious. We’ll have to figure out a way of indicating to each other that neither party is hostile before we approach them or they approach us… sound good?”

“Yes. After achieving confirmation of docility, we should then try and communicate with them. They are still not close enough to my scanners, but hopefully I’ll be able to come up with a solution to our language issue when they arrive.”

“Alright. Cool. In the meantime, I’m gonna go get a shower, get ready and _have me some of that jello-_ ”

“Ms. You do realize that ingesting a large amount of sugar is not healthy, correct?”

“Oh, hush it! Let me stress eat! God knows I’m gonna need the extra energy for the upcoming fuck-fest that’s going to be slamming at my door.”

“ _I_ think you need a little less energy… and a little less weight.”

“Nobody asked for your opinion, douchebag! And I’m not fat! My body is _flawless_!”

“Well, at least you have confidence.”

… 

“:Are we there yet?”

“For the last time, Bumblebee, no!”

The small team that Optimus had put together consisted of himself, Ratchet and two other bots; Jazz and Bumblebee. Bumblebee, being the youngest of the group, had gotten bored rather quickly during the trip to the signal’s location. And thus, started every parent’s road trip nightmare- the repetitive question of ‘are we there yet?’ Poor Ratchet was taking the brunt of damage, seeing as how he was the one navigating the ship. His processor already had enough to tolerate with analysing the residual energy from the anomaly, making sure the signal is still where it was first located, and adjusting the ship’s direction if needed without Bumblebee’s constant pestering. He had a wrench at the ready should Bumblebee try and ask that Primus forsaken question _one more time_ \- 

Optimus intervened before things began to escalate, “Bumblebee, I would suggest you refrain from asking that question again. I fear Ratchet may need to fix you right after causing some damage to your helm.”

Ratchet heaved a sigh of relief, grateful for the Prime’s rescue. Although a wrench to Bumblebee’s helm would have been the more satisfying solution, he’s nonetheless appreciative of not having to hear those four fraggin’ words again. Ratchet’s focus was drawn downward from a blip that appeared on the radar system. “Optimus, it would seem we are nearing what might be the origin of the signal. Should I continue onward?”

Optimus hummed, then nodded. “Proceed, Ratchet. But be on your guard. We are not sure as to what or who may be waiting for us.”

Ratchet typed a few things into the keypad in front of him, overriding the autopilot mode and returning to manual flight. He steadied the ship and made a direct course for the now almost visible object floating in front of them. Once they got closer, Ratchet flicked on the lights to get a better look at what’s in front of them. From the distance they were at, Ratchet could make out what appears to be a ship. “Optimus, I have a visual.”

The leader stepped forward, leaning forward towards the window to get a better look. “It would seem it is indeed a ship.”

“Don’ look like anythin’ I’ve ever seen.” Jazz had stepped forward as well, curious and wanting to get a look at the ship. “I don’ think it’s one of ours.”

“: Cons?” Bumblebee interjected.

“Unlikely, the make of the ship is way too different to be of decepticon origin. Unless this is a prototype decepticon vessel, it might not even be of Cybertronian origin”

“:Wait. It could possibly belong to an alien? Like- an actual alien?”

“Perhaps. But I won’t know for sure until I get a proper scan of it.” Ratchet turns, looking expectantly at Optimus.

Optimus nods his head in approval, “You have my permission.” He then watches as Ratchet turns back to the keypad in front of him, typing in a few commands.

“Alright, initiating scan.” A few moments passed. Then a beep signified the completion of the scan. Ratchet looks over the readings, his optics widen in shock upon reading a particular finding. “By the allspark- Optimus. It would appear that the ship is indeed of alien origin, and is currently housing a carbon-based life form.” He pausing briefly to go over more of the findings, then continues, “And it would also seem that the ship itself is being run by a system similar to that of our kind’s neural net. An A.I. perhaps.”

“Sooo ah- wha’ should we do? I don’ think the organic would be able to understand us- much less be able to spit out our words.” Jazz looked to Optimus.

Optimus’s eyes narrowed in thought. “I believe we should approach with caution. Not just for our sake, but also their’s. They might have sent out the signal in need of help, knowing we were the closes civilization near by, but they might also have no idea of our intentions. I will not squander the opportunity to create an ally from a different species. So we will approach slowly and stop at a respectable distance. Wait for them to come to us if possible. Then we will attempt communication with them.”

“Sounds like a plan, Prime”

…

“Ms. Banschrift. They have arrived”

I almost choke on my strawberry flavored jello. Quickly I set it aside, then redirected my attention back in front of me. I looked around out the window, but couldn’t see anything. “Where are they?”

“They were approaching from behind, but are now coming around to the front of the ship while maintaining distance.” Right after saying that, light poured through the cockpit window. Looking out, I spot a massive (compared to mine) ship now hovering quite a distance away. Huh, looks like they do have consideration. Or they could be just as cautious as we are. “Shall I now run my scan over the ship?”

“Yes, you may.”

Silence occupied the room for a few moments. “Scanning complete. My findings read that… they are- _metal_ -based lifeforms. Should have expected that considering the composition of their planet. But...it would also seem that their systems are similar to mine in regards to our processors. In that case, communication shouldn’t be a problem then. That is- if they want to communicate.”

“What do you mean it shouldn’t be a problem then?”

“I mean that I can put together a data pack of Earth’s main language- English, and send it to them via a brief transmission with their ship. They should be able to download the data into their neural net. Once acclimated to our language, we should be able to communicate with them.”

Woah, ok. “So we’re basically dealing with super advanced computers with a personality. Greeeeat, more of you!”

“I appreciate the joy that radiated from that sentence. I heavily dislike you.”

“Awww! I hate you too!” I chuckled then brought my focus back on topic. “Alright, so we’re currently at a seemingly stand-off. Think we should initiate the ‘show we are friendly’ plan?”

“That would be wise, yes”

“Aaaaand how should we go about doing that?”

A heavy sigh echoed throughout the room, “And here I thought you were the smart one.”

“Hey! You said they were similar to you, so you’re in charge of figuring out how the hell we show our docility!”

“You, Ms. Banschrift, are a pain in the ass.”

“Why thank you! I think that’s the first compliment you’ve given me all day!”

Another heavy sigh leaves Jarvis’s metaphorical mouth, “Since you insist that I figure this out, my suggestion would be that we do something that they can copy. If they perform the same gesture, it usually means a sign of curiosity. Curiosity usually means docility. Hopefully.”

“Well that’s reassuring.” I refocus my attention back on the ship outside. It still hasn’t moved. Guess it’s time I do something. “Jarvis, can you activate the sub-thrusters on low power?”

“Yes, ma’am.” A small hum filled the ship as the main power was diverted to the sub-thrusters.

Okay. Something they can copy. Something small… I took the controls and moved it a little from side to side. Causing the ship to slightly tip from one side to another. At least it would look that way to the aliens. I stop and wait for their move. About a minute passed before they too tilted their ship from side to side. Hmm, they must have been discussing about what the hell I was doing. To show that that’s what I wanted for them to do, I wiggle the ship up and down. As an immediate response, they did the same thing. Okay. Cool. It would seem a small bit of trust has been established. Now, if I can just test that trust just a bit more… I push the control wheel forward ever so gently; slowly moving the ship forwards.

“Eh- uh- Ms.? What are you doing?”

“Getting a better look.”

“But you don’t know if they’ll lash out.”

“That’s the point of doing this. I’m seeing if they’ll trust me enough to approach them.”

Slightly exasperated, Jarvis sighs in defeat. “Oh well, fine. But if we get blown to smithereens I’m putting all the blame on you.”

“Fine by me.” I continued my approach to the ship. Slowly, more and more details of the ship become visible. I could now see little lights pulsing throughout the ship, fins jutted from the sides of what looks like the cockpit of the ship, and what can only be described as giant-ass, missile-looking thrusters that branched off from the main hall of the ship. Overall, the ship looks like a fuckin’ y-wing fighter from Star Wars. “Uh- You sure that dumbass wormhole didn’t send us into the Star Wars universe?”

“Positive.”

A small huff of laughter left my lips. My eyes trailed up to the window at the front of the ship. By now, I have gotten close enough to where I can slightly see into the glass. Vague figures could be seen crowding the window. Four sets of glowing blue orbs emitted from each of the figures. “Jarvis, I don’t think you ever mentioned how many there were”

“I didn’t? Oops.”

“Jarvis!”

“I apologize.”

“Bullshit!”

“Please revert your focus back on the situation at hand. We need to remain vigilant.”

With a scoff I went back to approaching the ship. Curiosity plagued me, wanting to get a better look at the beings in the ship. And I did just that. With the ship as close as possible, I could see the figures in more detail now, though not as much as I would like. The closest one to the window was sitting front-center; probably the one who was flying the ship. Two shapes could be seen standing on either side of the first figure- one being a tad smaller than the other. The last one was standing behind the two. They were the tallest of the bunch, practically towering over the others.

The lack of light within the cockpit of their ship was preventing me from being able to see any more details. Well, that is until I saw the tallest one look down at the one flying the ship. It seems like they were talking to each other before I saw the pilot reach over and flick something. Then, all of a sudden, I could see them so much clearer! Looking back at the pilot, I saw that their color scheme mostly consisted of white and red. Blue-green orbs stared at my direction with two red protrusions sticking up like horns from their forehead. Their overall head shape reminded me of an ancient spartan helmet with red fins sticking up from where ears would be at. On both shoulders were what seemed like large armor platings mostly coated in red. I couldn’t see much else since they were sitting and the front console of the ship was blocking my view.

The next one to the right- the one I had mentioned earlier being smaller- was mostly yellow with streaks of black. A round head sat between their round shoulders and- wait a fuckin’ second. Are those wheels underneath the shoulder pads?! Looking over the being again, I spotted what looked like doors- car doors- perched on their back and headlight looking things on its chest. What the fuck?

I shook it off for now and continued my observations. The yellow alien was looking at my direction with big baby-blue eyes. Black, arched plates sat above them; looking like they served as eyebrows. My eyes trailed down their face and realized I couldn’t see a mouth like I could on the other one. It looked like there was a yellow mouth guard covering it. Interesting…

Moving on, I switched my observations over to the one standing to the left. It too had wheels for shoulders, although facing sideways rather than towards me. They also had car-door wings on their back and headlight fixtures on their chest. The color scheme for this one was white and black with some bright blue here and there, mostly as biolights. For their head, it was mostly black save for a gray face with a blue visor covering their eyes. On top of their head was a crest with two smaller protrusions on either side of the crest towards the back of their head. Overall, this one screams style.

And then the last one. The tallest one. Their color scheme consisted mostly of reds and blues. A slim gray waist supported their broad, red chest that, instead of headlights, had window panes adorning the upper part of their chest. Sleek, but sharp should plates rested on their shoulders. Blue covered the majority of their head with a crest on top and a crown fin jutting up from where the crest reaches their forehead. Fins sat on either side of their head and a gray face held a hard, yet curious expression.

All of them seemed to have been waiting for something. Their eyes flitting back and forth in search of something- oh. They can’t see me, can they? Dragging my attention away from the mechanical beings in front of me, I reach over to the controls on the left and press a couple to switch on some of my interior lights. Once done, I look back at the alien ship and see everyone inside holding varied expressions of shock.

…

On board the autobot ship, everyone couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Sure, they all knew that the alien was organic, but they didn’t think the organic would carry so much resemblance to their own kind.

A slim frame with two upper limbs with servos that held five digits. Looking lower, the bots could see the beginnings of what must be the alien’s legs. Two legs, just like them. The beings' face plate held the most similarities. Two optics, optic ridges, dermas and what looked like audial fins. Though, they didn’t know what the protrusion in the middle of their face plate was.

They could see the curiosity and awe shining through the organic’s features. Their wide optics were white, centered with purple. They bore a dark tone throughout the surface of their frame, causing the organic’s optics to become more prominent. Dark pink, plump dermas held a small smile; dentas could be seen poking out from behind. The protrusion in the middle of their face plate (Ratchet theorized that it might be the organic’s form of olfactory sensors) was slim and curved slightly up, creating a smooth arch from their optic ridges down to the tip of the protrusion. Upon the top of the organic’s helm sat...the bots weren’t quite sure what it was, but it was long, dark and looked soft. It framed the organic’s face plate and gave them a rather innocent look.

“:Why is it so small?” Bumblebee questioned.

Ah. Yes now that they aren’t examining the creature’s feature, the others also noticed the alien’s rather... _small_ stature. Ratchet hummed in thought.

“Perhaps, being an organic, it’s more vulnerable to being subjected to gravity. Their planet’s gravitational pull must have limited their species’ height.” It was the best explanation that Ratchet could come up with.

“:Hmm, makes sense.”

“They seem rather happy to see us.” Jazz pointed out.

“Well, probably because her species have never come across alien life before. Just like we haven’t either.” Ratchet quickly surmised.

“In any case, I believe we have gained enough trust from them to attempt communication. Ratchet, can you send a transmission?” Optimus switched his stare from the organic to Ratchet, though reluctantly. In his years as Orion Pax, being the curious mech he was, he had always wished to see alien life. Now, here in front of him sat the first alien life his kind has seen. And not just any alien life- _intelligent_ life. Optimus was about ready to burst with the amount of questions he had. But he had to keep himself in check if he wanted to make sure that nothing went wrong.

“I’m already on it, Optimus. Transmission has been se- oh. Well, that was quick.” Everyone looks down at the console to see a returning transmission from the alien ship. “Aaand it would seem they were already partially aware of how our processors functioned. They had put together a data pack of their language for us. Though, I believe the credit most likely goes to the A.I within the ship’s system.” Ratchet clicked the notification and then sent it through private transmissions between each of the autobots onboard the ship.

Each of them opened the pack and found it filled with numerous information. They all held a look of concentration as they attempted to speak the new language. It being rather hard due to not ever having to speak something sounding vastly different from their own language. Eventually, they seem to get the hang of it, but speak to each other in the language to properly acclimate themselves to it.

“Wow, their language is a lot more complicated than I expected.” Jazz admitted, feeling slightly weird when hearing something different from what he was used to.

“Indeed, Jazz, it is...odd. But if we are to achieve communication with the alien, it is best we practice. I want to prevent any misunderstandings from happening, however inevitable it may be.”

Just as Optimus finished his sentence, the comms crackled to life and a foreign voice met their audials.


	2. Human Biology 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made  
> Some decepticons are slayed  
> Biology is a bitch  
> I’m tired, my eyes itch.  
> So goodnight, I’m sorry I took a while to get this story updated.  
> Here’s chapter 2, I hope your hungry eyes have been sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a vote. I want to work on one other story. My mind constantly switches it’s focus from one thing to another, so getting this chapter out was a bit difficult. That being said, I need one other story to put my focus on if I’m not focused on transformers. However, I don’t know which story idea I want to write. The options are: Alastor x fnaf oc, Alastor x undertale oc, or G sans x fnaf oc.  
> Yes. They are all crossovers in a sense. If you guys want, I can show you what the two ocs look like. Btw, the undertale oc is the main version of this story’s oc insert. Amara Banschrift. Last name is a font if you hadn’t noticed. My fnaf oc’s name is Lovetta Spring and she‘s from my own personal au of fnaf. I made it so that I could implement her into a lot of different fandoms without just doing the ‘thrown into a different universe’ trope.  
> Anyway, if you want to, please leave your vote down in the comments please. Goodnight, Good morning and have a nice day.

“This is Falcon Umbra-219 to unknown spacecraft. May I please speak to whomever is the leader?” Everyone stood slightly surprised. For something that looked like it wouldn’t be able to speak properly from being too excited to meet a new intelligent species, she (because the voice definitely sounded like a femme) sounded rather confident and composed. They all look up at the other ship to find the organic holding a more stoic facial expression than from before. Her voice had also held a tone of authority- not intentionally, but more out of habit than anything.

After shaking off the surprise, Ratchet, Jazz and Bumblebee look to Optimus expectantly. After a few moments, Optimus steps closer to the console.

“This is autobot scout ship: A-316. May I know of whom I’m speaking to?” The organic’s stoic expression breaks. Briefly, the other autobots see the organic’s optic ridges raise in slight surprise, but then a smirk appears.

“My name is Amara Banschrift. But you can just call me Amara. Last name bases are a form of formality among my kind that I do not wish to endure at the moment. Now. To whom do _I_ have the pleasure of speaking to?” Her voice comes out in a… alluring way. Almost like a flirty tone? 

Optimus and Ratchet may not have noticed. But Jazz sure as slag did. Jazz leans over to Bumblebee, keeping his voice down, “Primus, it seems like this species’ femmes are just as versed at the art of seduction as our femmes.”

Bumblebee nodded in agreement, but then added, “: I wouldn’t be surprised if she took on that tone because of Optimus’s voice.”

“If tha’ is the case and Prime manage to attract a femme from an entirely different species, then Primus have mercy on us all. It seems like every femme swoons at his voice.” Jazz stated, exasperated. Though he still kept his voice down, “I mean- come on! Us other mechs need ta at least hava chance.”

“: You make it sound like you’re attracted to the alien femme”, Bumblebee sniggered,

Jazz choked a bit then glared at Bumblebee, “Tha’ is _not_ what I was gettin’ at.”

“: Oh, really? You gotta admit, she’s kind of cute. In her own way. Actually- wait, would she be considered attractive among her species? What do they even consider to be attractive-?”

“What in the allspark are you two yammering on about back there?” Ratchet slightly turned to eye at the two mechs standing a bit back.

“: Nothing” “Nothin’.” Jazz and Bumblebee responded at the same time.

Ratchet hummed in suspicion, but then turned back around to pay attention to the conversation between the alien and Optimus

“My name is Optimus Prime. Leader of a faction known as autobots. The ones who have accompanied me are Ratchet, our medical officer; Jazz, my second lieutenant and Bumblebee, our scout.”

“Faction? Is there a conflict on your planet?” The organic- Amara- looked slightly worried. For the autobots’ or for herself is unclear.

“Unfortunately, yes. A worldwide war has overtaken our planet. Between autobots and decepticons. An unjust caste system brought on a rebellion that had soon formed the Decepticon faction. Their ideals soon swayed from pure and now the decepticons’ main goal is to conquer our planet and to either exterminate or enslave those who oppose them. The autobots fight for freedom and equality among all cybertronians.”

The organic remained silent for a few moments. Seemingly in deep thought. But then she spoke, “How...how long has this war been going on for?”

Optimus’s expression turned grave. Pain pulsed behind his optics, “For over a millenia.”

Amara’s features twisted into horrification, “Over a millenia?! My kind has had a similar war- though not over a caste system- and that only lasted for ‘bout 5 years. But a millenia? I don’t know how anybody can endure something like that for so long…”

Optimus appreciated the sympathy, knowing another species can be understanding of the situation was relieving. However, something she said caught his attention,“You say that your kind has gone through something similar in regards to conflict. If that war is over, what were the results of it?” Optimus’s tone lilted in question, but also held hope.

Amara seemed to have noticed this. Her expression softened, and with a gentle smile she brought ease to Optimus’s heavy spark, “That war resulted in the nations of our planet coming together to create the United Nations. The nations work together in times of small conflicts and resolve the issues with as little violence as possible. They came together to form a division called the United Nations Space Command- which was kind of stolen from a book/video game series- and we now explore the far reaches of our system in hopes to discover something new.”

That spark of hope that Optimus held ignited into a flame. Her story brought hope that there is a chance at winning this war That, in time, there will be peace. His shoulders gave way to his relief. His face relaxed a bit from its usual hard expression and a small smile graced his dermas, “Thank you, Amara. After enduring this war for so long with no hope of an end, your words have eased the weight on my spark.”

Amara smiled, “I’m happy to help, Optimus.”

A sudden blare from the console interrupted the tender moment. A red flashing light signified that the alarm brought bad news.

“Optimus! We got incoming armed decepticon scout ships!” Ratchet informed, scrambling to ready up the ship’s main thrusters and it’s defenses. “I suggest we move now before they obliterate us and our new found ally!”

Optimus’s faceplate reverts back to its hardened state. Turning to Jazz and bumblebee, he orders them to station themselves at the turret controls and to keep the decepticons at bay. Turning his attention back to in front of him, he is quick to explain the situation to Amara, “Amara, you need to get out of here. We’ll hold the decepticons off. Rendezvous back with us at our planet’s moon. We will then guide you to a safehold on our planet.”

Amara appeared to hesitate, but then her face hardened in determination, “Negative on that, sir.” Amara turns and reaches back and over to some control pads on either side of her. Her fingers tap away at the pads while her dermas move as if speaking to someone before turning back to him, “Can’t have you fighting this one alone. My ship has some heavy artillery that’ll definitely have some of the decepticons’ heads knocked loose.” 

Optimus went to object, but she interrupted him, “ _Ep-bip-bip!_ No objections!” Her ship shifted as the main thrusters came online, “See you on the other side, Prime.” And with that, her ship took off. It swung around before some of the ship’s plating seemed to have shifted and then blasted off at high speeds. 

Optimus stood in slight shock at her bravery. But then was snapped out of it when Ratchet yelled at him to go help Jazz and Bumblebee with the turrets. With one final glance in the direction Amara took off in, he turned and headed off to join the two other mechs.

…

The ship hummed with power as it took off with intense speed. Bringing the ship around so that I was again facing toward the autobots’ ship- although, this time from a distance- and spot the incoming decepticon ships. Tapping away at the keypads on either side of me, I ask Jarvis if the falcon’s defenses were online and ready to go.

“Affirmative. Twenty percent of the power has been directed to the ship’s artillery; it should allow you to use whatever you please to fight off the decepticons.”

“Alright, next. Have you gotten a proper scan of their weaponry?”

“Yes, they appear to have weapons that can only be fueled by a resource unfamiliar to us, but it also seems that the fuel is rather diluted. Meaning that the fire power generated wouldn’t be as effective as our weapons. That and our weapons use plasma blasts- a seemingly more powerful energy than theirs with it being more concentrated and denser. With this knowledge, I estimate that we have a seventy-eight percent chance of survival.”

“I like the sound of that. Jarvis, activate the blasters and set them to fifty percent charge. Increase if needed.”

“Understood.”

With that, I refocus my attention on the battle that’s about to occur. Four scout ships can be counted. Two of them veer off toward the autobots while the other two head toward me. Upon reaching a certain distance, the ships open fire on my ship. With practiced ease, I maneuver the ship to dodge all the blasts. I then turn the ship opposite from them and take off with the decepticons giving chase. For a bit, I continue to dodge and weave between each blast. Then, with a quick pull, I flip the ship above and then behind the offending spacecrafts.

With a concentrated glare, I let loose several of my own shots. Effectively obliterating one of the ships. The other is quick to turn to avoid the resulting explosion of the ship’s destruction. It swings around, heading straight for me. I spin to the side at the last second, preventing the scout ship from being able to follow. I spin back around and let out several more shots and successfully destroy the other ship.

I grin in victory. However, my celebration is quickly cut short upon remembering the other threats. I quickly locate the autobots and find them having trouble shaking the other two decepticon ships. They managed to deal quite a bit of damage, but it would seem their ship wasn’t necessarily built for combat. As Optimus has said, their ship is a scout ship. With the autobots being more docile, the ship doesn’t have much for weaponry beside the basics.

With a jolt of anger and protectiveness that rather surprised me, I put my ship at full speed towards the fight, “Jarvis, activate the high-beam cannon! Now!”

“Right away, Ma’am.”

A quickly brightening light flashes from beneath the ship. It pulses with energy along a cylindrical shape that builds up, the flashing quickens and finally holds as it gets ready to release. I look at the two decepticon ships and find an angle that aligns the two ships. Once finding it and taking aim, I release the energy build-up from the cannon. I watch as the bright beam hits its mark, first splitting the closest ship into pieces then hitting the second ship afterwards. The two explosions mix together to create a massive light show that could not be enjoyed since both the autobots’ and my ship were too close to the blast. Both our ships turn to make a quick getaway.

After we were far enough away, the autobots took the lead and I followed. It wasn’t long before my comms beeped to alert me of an incoming call from the autobots. I accept it and go to greet them; but before I could get a word in, Optimus’s voice interrupts.

“Are you alright, Amara?”

A warm smile graces my face. How does such a kind, noble being like him exist? How comes I can’t find anybody like that among my species? “I’m fine. I didn’t have much trouble taking out the two decepticons. But you guys seem like you had it worse off than me. How are you guys doing?”

Ratchet jumps in to answer, “We’ve suffered minor damage to the haul, one of the main thrusters is barely staying online and we’re currently low on fuel. We’ll have to get back to Cybertron before we run out.”

I raise an eyebrow at the name, “Cybertron? Well, that’s certainly more unique than our planet's name.” A small chuckle leaves me, “Should have guessed your planet would be called something along the lines of that.”

Someone else speaks up. A smooth, stylish, gangster-sounding voice filters through the speakers. Going through the list of names I was given earlier; I can assume this is Jazz. The name fits perfectly. “Well, what’s ya’ planets name then?”

“Earth.”

“Tha’ ain’t so bad. Rather interesting if ya ask me. Actually, a lot of ya culture seems interesting. I’d like ta know more about ya “music” if ya don’t mind.”

“Well, we’ll have plenty of time when we get you guys back to your planet safe and sound.” A small laugh bubbles out of me. It’s nice to see that the autobots have some interest in learning about my species.

Ratchet speaks up once again, “I, too, would like to learn more about your kind. Specifically your technology. That weapon you used performed rather efficiently and I believe such tech could help us turn the tide in this war.”

Optimus intervened that train of thought, “I do not find that wise, Ratchet. Amara’s skills and sense of authority may be telling of her possibly high ranking position, but it is doubtful that she has the power to willingly give us that kind of information.”

Damn, this guy be smart. Could tell that I could possibly hold a position of high power just by the way I talk and act? Somebody sedate me because my heart is going on a beating rampage from this bot’s nobility, kindness, bravery; and, now, how fuckin’ _smart he is-_ “Optimus is right. I may hold a position of high authority, but I cannot make the call on whether or not I can share my kind’s technology. However, I could give you a few pointers. Like energy sources you can exploit.”

A pause on the other end. Then, “That would be very much appreciated, Amara. With how low our life fuel has become, more energy sources would be helpful.”

Double take on that last sentence- _hold the fuckin’ phone-_ “Life fuel? What do you mean low on life fuel? Is this stuff like blood or something to you guys?”

“Blood?” They all seem to ask in unison. Although, one of them sounds like beeping- _but didn’t they also say blood-?_

“A red liquid that pumps throughout my kind’s body- or most of the life on my planet for that matter- that is one of the factors that keeps us alive.”

“One of the factors?” Ratchet questions.

“I’ll give you a human anatomy/biology lesson later-”

“Human?”

“ _Later!_ For now, I want to know more about this “life fuel” so that I can better understand the gravity of your situation.” Silence. “Well?”

Optimus finally speaks up, “Life fuel as in energon. Energon is the life-giving property of all Cybertronians. Our planet used to produce plentiful amounts of it. However, the war has ravaged our planet to the point that our planet has grown weak and is now unable to produce the amount of energon is could before.”

My brain stuttered for a second, “So- wait. Let me get this straight. This energon acts as a...injestive source? That’s what it sounds like. But instead of being absorbed it circulates throughout your body; keeping it alive. Correct?” Jesus fuck. If that’s the case, then this war is a hell of a lot more dire than it initially was- and it was pretty fuckin’ dire to begin with.

“Y-...yes. I suppose that is correct…” Ratchet reluctantly agrees with the description. Probably because he wasn’t entirely sure of the definitions of some of the words I used.

Beeps, the same ones I heard before somehow saying ‘blood’, bounce in pitch and patterns. The noise filters through my ears and my brain somehow translates it into words, “: If you don’t mind me asking, what does your kind take in to keep yourselves- ah- a..live?” 

Clearly, this one wasn’t sure of the words he spoke. Most likely unsure if I’d be able to understand him since his speech is entirely different than my own. Hmmm. The only one I had heard from yet, would be Bumblebee. I smirk slightly at the name. Oh, yeah. Those beeps definitely fit with that name. But then that smirk drops into a frown. I… don’t know how I understand him, but I do. Which is kind of freaky, “Well-“ A buzz of excitement followed that one word. Bumblebee probably realizing I understood him.“-since my kind is categorized as omnivores- I’ll explain what that is in a minute- we take in a numerous amount of different things to survive. I’ll try to explain this as best I can in simplest terms. Our planet is basically made up of many, _many_ systems. An imbalance in one thing could affect other parts of that system. In terms of what we intake to survive, there is a system called a food chain among the organisms of the planet. Food is what we call a substance that an organism ingests or absorbs to maintain life and growth. We have plants that are usually stationary organisms that take in energy from our star. They convert the light absorbed into chemical energy; thus creating their own food. These kinds of organisms are classified as autotrophs. Autotrophs are usually at the bottom of the food chain, the base. The next line of organisms would be herbivores. These organisms can only ingest plants. Their body absorbs the nutrients the plants created. Next up would be carnivores, organisms that can only eat meat- meat being basically what I’m made of, although it’s a lot more complicated than that. Carnivores are usually found around the higher parts of the food chain. When they eat other organisms, usually herbivores, they absorb whatever that organism absorbed from another organism. And last, but not least, omnivores. Omnivores are both plant and meat eaters. We have a more open range of what we can injest to survive. However, among humans, it’s usually recommended to have a balance diet of both meat and plants.” ...Damn, I guess they did get a small- although _just_ biology- lesson.

“Wow.” Jazz sounds to be in awe, “So, ya guys don’ have ta rely on just one source ta keep ya selves alive?”

I hummed, “Well- in terms of food, yes. But we still have to injest liquids, the fundamental being water. A must have among all life on our planet. Humans have come up with other sources of liquid substances- _some of which we shouldn’t even be able to have_ \- but water is still something we need to intake. Else we risk becoming dehydrated and can die.”

“Ah, so that’s what you meant by ‘one of the factors’ that keep you alive.” Ratchet finally realizes.

Jazz, however, sounds a bit panicked, “Woah. Wait. If ya need this stuff ta survive, don’ ya need ta get back ta ya planet soon?”

My eyes widen a fraction when that ugly face of reality slaps me right on my forehead, “Uh- well- yeah. That is a valid point. However, I do have a green house going in a section of my ship. I have plants that are producing the oxygen I need to breathe and the food I need to sustain myself. The… water part though is not exactly a self-replenishable source that I can maintain. I’d have to find some outside source that contains the liquid. Most likely an ice-covered astroid. Ice is the solid form of water, so all I’d need to do is melt it to get the liquid state.” I eye the communications console. “ Ya’ guys know of any astroids nearby that I can farm off of?”

I can hear Ratchet hum in thought, “Well, I’m not entirely certain, but I can do a full, deep scan when we arrive back at our base.”

I let out a sigh, “I guess that’s all I can ask for. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
